Evil Romance
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of how Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe got together and got their evilly ever after! RabiesXCatastrophe chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Evil Love

(A/N: Here's the beginning of the story about the romance between Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. I hope you like it!)

It was a cold winter's day in the city of Petropolis. None of the villains are out causing trouble, but I do know that they are hanging out together. Maybe we should check up on them and see what they're up to. Let's go.

We get to the spot where the villains are spending time together, but it doesn't seem like they're plotting anything.

As the villains are talking, they notice that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe seem pretty close, which is odd for villains.

"You guys seem pretty close for villains..." Snaptrap pointed out.

"Something wrong with that?" Dr. Rabies asked.

"Yes. Villains aren't exactly that close with others, good or bad." Jack pointed out.

"But some villains have accomplices, and sometimes, they're close." Madame Catastrophe pointed out.

"But they aren't as close as the two of you are." the Chameleon pointed out.

"In fact, you two are so close, one might think you're in love." Birdbrain said.

"What if we are?" asked Dr. Rabies.

"If you're in love, you're not real villains." the Caped Cod said.

"If that's so, some of you can't be real villains, due to the fact that some of you have been in love at one point." Madame Catastrophe said.

"What?!" asked the villains.

"Think back to when Agent Puppy went missing for a year. Didn't one of you have someone?" Dr. Rabies asked the group.

"I had a girlfriend. Her name was Charmaine, and I thought she loved me for me. But I now realize that she was nothing more than a gold-digger, for she broke up with me after she stole all my money. However, I'm starting to get over her." the Chameleon said.

"How about Birdbrain? Isn't he in love with his hummingbird side-kick, Zippy?" Madame Catastrophe asked.

"No, I'm not in love with Zippy." Birdbrain stated.

"But she's perched right on your shoulder." Dr. Rabies pointed out.

"I know. But she's just a side-kick, and nothing more." Birdbrain said, not seeing that Zippy seemed kind of sad when he said that he didn't love her.

"What if she loves you?" Madame Catastrophe asked.

"If Zippy loved me, she would've told me already, but she hasn't." Birdbrain said.

"We almost forgot someone." Dr. Rabies said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Snaptrap's brother-in-law, Larry." said Dr. Rabies.

"Oh, yes. Unlike most villains, he got married!" Madame Catastrophe remembered.

"Don't remind me!" Snaptrap said, hating that his sister was Larry's wife.

"Still, it goes to show that villains can fall in love." Madame Catastrophe said.

None of the villains knew what to say to this, so they shut up and had nothing more to say.

Aww, Rabies and Catastrophe love each other, and they don't care what the other villains think! Stay tuned, 'cause there's more to come!


	2. Evilly Engaged

(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Let's see what'll happen! (Before I forget, this story takes place before Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina get married.))

It was a fine spring day in the city of Petropolis, and none of the villains are out causing mayhem. However, one of them is out and about, and it's none other than Dr. Rabies. Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe have been together for a while, and they're really in love with each other. When you see them together, and the way they look at each other, it makes you wonder how they can be villains. It's definitely something out of the ordinary, that's for sure.

One day, Rabies was thinking about how much he loved Catastrophe, and he decided that he wanted to marry her. So he went out to go buy a ring for her, and after he got the ring (a 24-karat gold band set with a black sapphire), he was ready.

"First, I'd better call her and find out where she is." Rabies said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Catastrophe's cell phone number. She answered after the first ring, and when Rabies asked her where she was, she said, "I'm just sitting at home with nothing to do. Why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to see you, and I had to find out where you are in order to do that." Rabies said.

"So come on over." Catastrophe said.

"I'll be there soon." Rabies said. And then he went to Catastrophe's place.

A few minutes later...

Rabies arrived at Catastrophe's place, and she was happy to see Rabies (but Rabies was happier to see Catastrophe).

"So, what's up?" Catastrophe asked Rabies after he came inside.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, and I couldn't do it over the phone." said Rabies.

"And that is...?" Catastrophe wanted to know.

"Well, a while back, we knew that we loved each other, in spite of what the other villains said." Rabies began.

"Yes. I didn't know how much until then." Catastrophe replied.

"Thinking about it made me realize that I love you so much, and I was wondering..." Rabies said as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He produced a black velvet box, and he showed Catastrophe the ring inside.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my evil wife?" Rabies asked, praying that she would accept his proposal.

Well, you can probably imagine that Catastrophe was very surprised at this. She was speechless! But with happy tears in her eyes, she managed to say, "Yes. I will marry you!"

Rabies smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Catastrophe's finger. It fit perfectly, and Catastrophe really liked it.

"So, we should probably start planning our wedding." Rabies said.

"But where do we start?" Catastrophe wondered aloud.

"Let's decide who is invited!" said Rabies.

Well, they decided to invite all the villains and villainesses in Petropolis, but then Catastrophe realized something, and she asked, "What if they throw a fit?"

"Maybe we need to find a minister who can make them behave." Rabies said.

"But where are we going to find a minister who can do that?" Catastrophe asked.

"Right here!" said a voice, and before you could say "hi-gee-gee", I appeared before the evil couple.

"Who are you?!" Rabies and Catastrophe asked.

"I'm the author of this story. Not only that, I'll be the minister at your wedding." I replied.

"Wait. How did you know that we're getting married?" Catastrophe asked.

"I'm the author, remember? I'm writing this story as we speak. I know what's going to happen before it happens. Anyway, I'll keep the villains and villainesses in line. I'm really good at doing that." I said.

"Good." said Rabies. He and Catastrophe made wedding plans for the rest of the day.

So this is where Chapter 2 ends. But stay tuned for the next chapter, when Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe get married!


	3. Evilly Ever After

(A/N: And here's the wedding! Please enjoy!)

It was a lovely summer day in the city of Petropolis. Now Dudley and Kitty had gotten married the previous day, and today was Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's wedding. Say, we should see what they're up to.

We find Dr. Rabies all dressed for his wedding. He looks nervous, but that's to be expected. And he's trying to calm his nerves by playing a Nintendo game. Okay, so there's not much happening here. Let's go see how the bride is doing.

Madame Catastrophe is busy getting herself ready for the wedding. She looks almost as lovely as Kitty did, but if she wasn't still wearing the eyepatch and goatee, she'd really look like Kitty. Then again, this is a villain wedding, so I'm not too surprised that Catastrophe is still wearing her eyepatch and goatee.

Later on, it was time for the wedding, and all the villains and villainesses in the city went to the wedding chapel. Dr. Rabies was also there, standing at the altar, waiting for Madame Catastrophe to arrive.

"So where's the minister?" the Chameleon asked, as he didn't see the minister.

"I'm right here!" said a familiar voice, and before they knew it, I appeared as the minister.

"How come she gets to be the minister?" Snaptrap asked.

"'Cause I'm the author." I replied.

"Actually, it's because she knows how to keep you guys in line if you should try and ruin the wedding." said Rabies.

"Why do you think we'd ruin your wedding?" asked the Chameleon.

"Because you said that Catastrophe and I weren't real villains when we fell in love!" Rabies said.

"Oh, come on! That was a long time ago!" Birdbrain exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter! I'm not forgiving you for that, and I still haven't forgotten it." said Rabies.

Then we heard "Here Comes The Bride", and we looked to see Catastrophe walking down the aisle. Rabies got one look at her, and he was in evil love all over again.

"Young evil love..." I said to myself, smiling slightly.

When Catastrophe reached the altar, she and Rabies gave each other evilly loving smiles as I said, "Evilly unloved (oh boy, this is really awkward), we are gathered here today to join Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe in unholy matrimony?"

"BOO!" all the villains and villainesses yelled. I could tell that the bride and groom were getting mad, so I decided to fix this.

"MOVING ON!" I yelled, causing the villains and villainesses to shut up. When they were quiet, I looked to Catastrophe and asked her, "Madame Catastrophe, do you take Dr. Rabies to be your lawfully wedded evil husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Madame Catastrophe, tears of happiness in her eyes. Then I turned to Rabies and asked him, "Dr. Rabies, do you take Madame Catastrophe to be your lawfully wedded evil wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Rabies, grinning all the while.

"If anyone here... objects to this union... speak now... or forever hold your peace..." I hesitantly said. To my surprise, the only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping. When I looked at the bride and groom, I noticed that both of them were glaring at the villains and villainesses. They were glaring as if to say, "If you object, we'll kill you."

After a minute or so, I said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you evil husband and wife. You may kiss the evil bride."

With that, Rabies held Catastrophe very close as he kissed her passionately. I smiled at that, but then I noticed that the villains and villainesses were getting ready to boo again, so I had to think of a way to stop them, and I had to do it quick.

"And they'll live EVILLY EVER AFTER!" I yelled. I had to yell that so the villains and villainesses would hear it and not boo. Sure enough, they heard me, and they began cheering.

Once they started cheering, I heaved a sigh of relief, and Rabies and Catastrophe smiled gratefully when they heard the cheering.

"Now let's go to the evil reception." Rabies said, and he carried his wife to where the reception would be held. So we followed them, and we all had fun at the reception.

Later that night, when the reception ended, we saw the newlyweds off as they left for their evil honeymoon. Then we went home.

The End

Well, there you go. That's the end of this story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
